


Stay Low

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, First good idea in a while I guess, High School, I mean you should read it, Kinda steamy but not really, Lazer Tag because why not?, M/M, Modern Era, it's GOOD!, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul plays Lazer Tag and guess who's on the other team? John Lennon. You know, the guy he's been crushing on since forever.





	Stay Low

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again, 1dasfudge's back, tell a friend. Only for a short while though lol. Just some pointers to avoid confusion...  
> Football=Soccer  
> Year 12=Junior  
> Year 11=Sophomore  
> Year 10= Freshmen  
> Enjoy! :)

Paul was  _ so _ over it. This was the last time he let George organize the game. George agreed to a random team play with them and they were getting slaughtered. This isn’t fair. Who were these people? It was too dark to see any faces and they came from the other side, but Paul could tell they were all male and in good shape. He was crouched behind some shelter, listening for approaching opponents, but he didn’t hear the one creeping up behind him. The opponent's gun fired at Paul’s vest and sounded the alarm. He was hit. 

“Shit!” He cursed, and turned around to see who had hit him. His knees nearly gave way when he locked eyes with the opponent. It was John Lennon, in Year 12, a forward in the school’s football team. Paul had a crush on him since he was in Year 10, he always dragged Ringo into seeing the games with him so it wouldn’t be so creepy going to a football game alone. “Oh you’re… Oh my God, are the rest of the players here too?”

John grinned at him. “Yep.”

Paul blinked and regaining his senses. They are in a middle of a game. “Well shit, that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you lot are killing us!” He leaned against the shelter and crossed his arms. “Is this some sort of prank? Team exercise? Targeting unsuspecting Year 11’s?”

John choked back a laugh, not wanting to give away where they were. He took a step towards him and opened his mouth to say something, but they both dropped to the ground when they heard someone running towards their direction. John poked his head over the shelter. It was one of his teammates.

“Go away Stu! This is my spot!” He didn’t mention Paul. He watched and Stuart scurried away.

“Why didn’t you call me out?” Paul whispered. “I’m an enemy.”

“A pretty lad like you?” He whispered back, sliding back down the shelter. “I would never.”

Paul felt his face get hot and was grateful it was dark. He fiddled with the trigger, unsure of what to say. His vest sounded another alarm, indicating he was okay to play again. He looked up at John. “Thanks. You’re sweet. Then Paul quickly aimed his gun at John’s vest and pulled the trigger, John’s vest blared, and Paul ran off, laughing at John’s shouts of betrayal.

It was on now. Paul knew John would be out for revenge. He didn’t tell George and the other teammates who they were really up against, but they would find out soon enough. He tried to hide from John, but also hoped he found him again.

He managed to take out a couple of opposing players, but mainly he focused on moving from shelter to shelter. Finally, he stumbled upon a tall, corner shelter shaped as a “V”. He was completely hidden and he was still able to fire around it. It was the perfect place. Or so he thought. As he peeked around he shrieked when he felt a person breath down his neck. He quickly covered his mouth and whipped around to see John crouching behind him. John raised his gun and pointed the weapon at Paul’s forehead. A smirk pulled at his lips.

“Cheater, cheater.” John tsked.

“Says the jock targeting on a group of lower classmen.” Paul whispered.

John closed the distance between them by laying Paul on the ground, gun moved to the side of Paul’s head. Paul’s heart was beating so fast as he noticed how kissable John’s mouth was. Paul closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Waiting for his defeat.

“I could aim this at your vest,  _ or _ , you could make it up to me.”

“How?” 

“Dinner. After my team wins.” John leaned in even closer, resting his gun down and reached a hand out to rest on Paul’s hip. “Then maybe I can see your skills in my bedroom.”

Paul parted his lips, so ready to say yes, but before he could say a word John crashed his lips to his, grabbing both of Paul’s hands and pushed them over his head, pinning him down. John danced his tongue aggressively against Paul’s and Paul slipped out a moan. He kissed John passionately, arching his back and pressing his body against John’s. John slipped his hands under Paul’s shirt to feel his skin. Paul broke the kiss, sucking in a breath. “You don’t even know me.” He panted. 

He chuckled. “What’s your name then?” He never let go of him.

“Paul, Paul McCartney.”

“Well, Paul.” He pecked Paul’s lips. “Are you still down for dinner?”

Paul giggled, still cannot fathom what was happening. “Yes, I’d love dinner.”

“Great. Now…” John quickly got on his feet and grabbed his gun from the floor. He shot Paul’s vest and ran off laughing as Paul chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
